A known fixing device includes a heating member, a fixing roller, and a backup member. The fixing roller contacts the heating member to form a heating nip portion therebetween. The backup member contacts the fixing roller to form a fixing nip portion therebetween. In the fixing device, the fixing roller is disposed between the heating member and the backup member.